A Valentine's Day Proposal
by Ghost Archer
Summary: Alvin has decided to propose to Brittany on Valentine's Day, but how will he pull it off? First One-shot of 2016. CGI Version.


**(Dojo and the Gunships arrive in Willamette as they fly through the skies searching for the Sound Sai)**

 **Comm. Cody: So this is Willamette. It's no Kamino, but it looks nice.**

 **Capt. Rex: Aside from what's going on down there.**

 **(We look down in the streets and see a bunch of people, who appear to be undead and devouring those that are alive)**

 **Vanellope: What are those things?**

 **Me: Beats me, but I have a feeling we'll see more of them soon.**

 **Dojo: Alright, according to my tingling nostrils, the Sound Sai should be in there.**

 **(Dojo points to a mall that appears to be surrounded by a swarm of the undead)**

 **Me: Good eye. Let's move!**

 **(We fly our way towards the mall. You readers enjoy this Valentine's one-shot)**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Alvin and the Chipmunks. Story is set two years after the events of Chipwrecked)**

* * *

A Valentine's Day Proposal

Two years have passed since the International Music Awards and the Chipmunks and Chipettes have been living a beautiful life together. However, a certain red-clad Chipmunk is staring at the moon in contemplation while the others are sound asleep. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and Alvin was thinking whether or not he should propose to his girlfriend Brittany. Simon was married to Jeanette for a year and Theodore married Eleanor less than three months ago. That night, Simon noticed him staring out the window.

"Is something wrong, Alvin?" Simon asked.

"Nothing… Nothing's wrong." Alvin stammered, trying to hide his confession.

"Come on, Alvin, there's no need to lie." Simon grinned. Seeing that there's no other way, the red-clad Chipmunk sighed heavily.

"You know that tomorrow's Valentine's Day?" Alvin asked his blue-clad brother, who responds with a quick nod. "Well, I've been thinking about popping the question to Brittany. But the thing is I don't know how to pull it off. How did you and Theo pull yours off?"

"Well, I sang Jeanette her favorite song at a karaoke place." Simon suggested. "When the song was over, that was when I proposed to her. I remember Theo telling me he took Eleanor to her favorite restaurant, paid for the best meal, and then proposed to her afterwards."

"That sounds so romantic. I wish I could figure out how to propose to Brittany." Alvin sighed. Then an idea pops into his head. "That's it. I'll just take her to her favorite park. The sunsets there are so beautiful. I'll propose to her there."

"Wow, that's the first great idea I've heard from you in two years." Simon noted. "I hope it works."

"Trust me, Si. It'll work." Alvin replied. "Now, we better go to sleep. It is late."

"Sure thing, Alvin." Simon nodded as he returned to his blue bed while Alvin climbed into his red one. Alvin looked to Brittany, who was sleeping like an angel. The more he watched, the more his love for her grew.

" _I love her more than anything in the world. I want to be with her forever._ " Alvin thought in his head as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **The next morning…**_

Once the sunlight entered through the window, they started to wake up. Alvin quickly wakes up and goes over to Brittany's pink bed and lies down beside her.

"Morning, sweetie." Alvin whispered.

"Oh!" The lead Chipette exclaimed. "Hi, Alvin. Did you sleep well?"

"Err, yes." Alvin answered a bit nervously. "Hey, Britt. I have an idea. How about this afternoon, we go to the park? The one you like to go to?"

"Sounds fun, but what's the occasion?" Brittany asked.

"Sorry, but it's a secret." Alvin replied.

"Don't worry about it." She giggled as she kissed his cheek softly. "Now, let's get up. It's a beautiful day outside.

"Sure thing." Alvin said with a smile. But as soon as they got up, they realized that they were the last ones inside the bedroom. The couple quickly got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

 _ **In the kitchen…**_

Everyone was eating breakfast made by Dave with some help from Theo and Ellie. Alvin and Brittany joined them shortly.

"So, what were you two doing in there?" Simon asked jokingly.

"Nothing." Alvin was quick to answer.

"Don't worry, Alvin. I was only joking." Simon admitted. "C'mon, sit with us."

"Morning, Jean. Morning, Ellie." Brittany smiled to her sisters.

"Morning, Britt." Both greeted. The Chipettes then started talking as Dave served them heart-shaped silver dollar pancakes to celebrate Valentine's Day.

"Are you ready for today?" Theo whispers to Alvin.

"You bet I am." Alvin said confidently.

After breakfast, Alvin and Brittany went to watch _Avengers_ with Dave. Theodore and Eleanor later joined them. Simon and Jeanette started reading Harry Potter 3.

* * *

 _ **Hours later, at the park…**_

Alvin spent the afternoon with Brittany at her favorite park. They started on the swings, fed the ducks and took a nice walk. Soon, the two were watching the sunset on a nearby hill.

"This is nice. I'd never thought I spend a day like this with you, Alvin." Brittany said.

"Yeah, I had that same idea." Alvin replied, quickly glancing at a little black box clutched in his paw.

"I just wish I can spend my whole life like this." Brittany looked at Alvin, her sapphire eyes meeting with his hazel eyes.

"I think I can help you with that." Alvin said as he got down on one knee and revealed the black box, surprising the Chipette.

"Brittany, when we first met, we were sworn rivals, but over time, our love for each other slowly grew like a fresh rose in a garden. We've been together since the International Music Awards and I want to spend my life with you. This is my Valentine's Day gift to you." Alvin told her as he opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. Brittany shed tears of joy seeing the ring. "Brittany Miller, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times YES! I will marry you, Alvin!" Brittany squealed happily as Alvin put the ring on her finger. The day ended with Alvin and Brittany sharing a passionate kiss as the sun sets on the most romantic day of the year.

* * *

 **(The gunship lands on the roof of the mall as Dojo reverts to his smaller form)**

 **Capt. Rex: This is where those Sound Sai are, Dojo?**

 **Dojo: Yeah. My nostrils are twitching like crazy! They must be in there!**

 **Sofia: But how do we get in? The entrance is blocked off by the riot.**

 **Sonic: How about that door? I hope it will lead us somewhere.**

 **Capt. Rex: Good eye.**

 **(We enter the building through the grey door and make our way to what looks like a security room)**

 **Comm. Cody: Is this a security room?**

 **Me: Looks like it. But how do we get into the main building?**

 **?: You can't right now.**

 **(We look behind us and notice a man in a black jacket over a white shirt, green pants, sunglasses and a locket and camera around his neck)**

 **Comm. Cody: What do you mean we can't right now?**

 **Sonic: And what's with all those people at the entrance?**

 **?: They're not people. At least, not anymore.**

 **(The man soon injects himself in the neck with a tiny needle)**

 **Me: Do you know anything about a pair of Sai here?**

 **?: Now that you mention it, there was a pair of them that looked like tuning forks. I found them somewhere near the Wonderland Plaza. You're free to go there for them but you need to go in through the air ducts. It's the only safe route you have right now, what with all those zombies out there.**

 **Sofia: Thanks for the help, sir.**

 **?: Don't mention it. And the name's Frank. Frank West.**

 **Me: Thanks for helping us, Frank. Now let's go and get those Sai. You readers may review and Happy Valentine's Day to you all. Archer out.**


End file.
